Neon Genesis: Equestria
by Tigapower
Summary: Comes the improvement of Equestrian technology, comes the attention of an unknown foe. Despite these leaps, they stand powerless in the wakes of the enemies whom they call "Angels." Their fate now lies in the hands of a trio of Cyborgs with potential unknown. Written by Tigapower, edited and proofread by SapphreLibra3


Neon Genesis: Equestria

Prologue

Intro: Cruel Angel's Thesis ( watch?v=tSK_SPAq-p8)

They came out of left field.

In the year of 2000, marking the turn of the century for Equestria, the technological advances of their civilization opened vast doors to their world. Technology that could not only run without the use of magic, but control a global atmosphere that made their world more habitable. Negotiations with the warrior tribes of the Yaks and Gryphons, leaps of aviation with Pegasi, computers and faster means of transportation were brought to life by Unicorns and Earth Ponies. The use of fossil fuels that helped hurry this process were harvested by the Saddle Arabians and implemented by the Earth Ponies. This spawned a new relationship amongst all walks of sentient life in Equestria, even the diamond dogs, who used their knowledge of the Earths subterranean world to find these precious resources necessary for the race of better technology. Large cities stood proud among-st the landscape, putting the once thought advanced Manehattan to shame.

Music insert: watch?v=Uvh4tTGJ3DM

This change brought its fair share of cons. No, more than that. It brought upon a reality worse than any hell thought imaginable. These demons, or monsters of unimaginable terror and power. From some hellish portal, a bottomless pit from what they believed was hell they came. They ran a muck through the land, turning half of the Utopian cities all life in their called home into wastelands. Not one species, Pony, Gryphon, Yak or Dog was sparred of these terrors. Millions were killed, those who lived fled their homes in despair. Even the Buffaloes who rejected the modern way of life soon joined the others, seeking justice for the thousands of their remaining kind that were killed. The once unbreakable warrior spirit of the Yaks was immediately crushed, the gold and riches the Gryphons clung to burned along with their homes and loved ones. As the war waged on, the Elements of harmony were called upon, however, in the aftermath of the First Impact, the Element of Honesty and Laughter were killed, leaving only four of the flesh and blood embodiments alive.

(End music here.)

Having been bound to the Elements before, Celestia and Luna called upon their power to put and end to the invaders. With a tidal wave of magic, the land was enveloped in a blinding flash that illuminated even the night part of the earth. When the light died down, the Angels were gone. All that remained were the gemstones of the Six Elements. Where were the Princesses, the once believed by many to be goddesses were no where to be seen. All the Equestrians could find of them was the gold Tiara that Celestia once pridefully wore. The Captain of the Royal Guard who had witnessed the death of his soldiers brought it to his chest. He stood in the now permanent twilight of the battle's aftermath, tears welling up in his eyes. A few of the surviving guardsmen lead him back to the truck, with him sitting in the drivers cabin. He said nothing as they departed the battle field, all he did was hold the Crown tightly to his chest. The world now sat half in Darkness, the other half bathed in Sunlight. Between these two areas was a place where it was always morning, a second where it was always evening.

Despite the defeat of the Angels First Impact, Equestria did not sit idle. This couldn't be the end of this new hellish reality. They built newer cities, using their most advanced technology, hoping to make them Angel proof in the case that they ever appear. But as they went into hiding, they combined all their efforts, implementing their genius for formidable weaponry. Guns, cannons, rockets and missile systems were implemented. However, they did not stop there, they developed a super weapon, a weapon that could go toe to toe with an Angel.

In other words, a robot.

An "Invincible Soldier," as they called it, was to be implemented and put to battle. The military genius of the Yaks was put to work, the steel makers of the Gryphon kingdom constructed powerful alloys, the Ponies of Equestrian used the pinnacle of their mechanical technologies, their efforts taking them years to create.

The genius behind the innovation, dubbed the "Evangelion Project," watched as the final components were attached to the machine. The cable that was fed from the massive, glowing tree of harmony connected to the back of this silver Mecha, parts of its body glowing from the light the surrounding machinery gave off. A cord that hung from the machine's back channeled vast amounts of raw power into the titans's core at a steady pace. It sat there in a heap, its eyes glowing with artificial life.

"Its working," he said, elation washing over him, "Increase the power flow by two hundred percent!" His Gryphon assistant's eyes went wide in shock, fearing that her mentor had lost it in desperation for his creation to work.

"What? Such power could overload the battery core, that would not only fry the machine but destroy the umbilical cord connector as well! Professor Night Light I am afraid that-"

"We have no other choice if this is to work. It's either we do it now, or the world as we know it will ultimately perish." He turned his attention back to the robot. "This has to work." The face of his machine's reflection showed in his goggles.

"Alright," Tara punched the commands into the motherboard, "Energy flow, increase two hundred percent, connectivity OK. All extinguisher units on standby. Commence input!" The cord connected to the robot as incredible volts of power streamed through its wires, creating bright flashes and charges that danced around the robot who stood motionless.

"Come on, rise!" Energy cackled and danced over the Robot's armored body, rippling from around the umbilical cord, "Rise, rise!" He muttered, clenching his teeth as he watched through the dark lenses goggles.

"Power at max output, sustainability, ten seconds. ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-" before she could finish, the cord exploded from the back of the Eva, knocking the machine forward, slumping over onto the ivory floor. The facility shook almost as if an earthquake struck the facility. The connector on the Eva's back and cord billowed smoke, parts of the connector having melted and fused with the Eva's back. he caught his balance on a nearby table, readjusting his glasses and standing up straight on all fours.

"Artificial heart rate?" He asked, his assistant rubbing the side of her head having fallen out of her chair. She typed in a code into the motherboard. She turned to face him and closed her eyes, shaking her head. There was a mutter among the other participants, some were beginning to question whether this project was even possible, or if the professor had completely lost it.

He hung his head in defeat as he slowly walked away from the testing room. As the door slid shut behind both him and his assistant, He grabbed his glass of water and sat down at the table, a fluorescent light illuminated the white room, the hum of the main computer system resonated throughout the room ever so quietly. "'Savior of Equestria', and we cant' even get the damn thing to work…" He threw his goggles down on the table, sitting down and rubbing his temples.

"The tree output was at maximum," His apprentice said in disbelief, her jade eyes scanning the circuit board. She scratched the side of her head with a talon, "Now what do we do?"

He took a long sip of water, "We have no choice, we will have to start from scratch."

She immediately spun around in her chair, "You mean rebuild Eva-01 entirely!?"

He nodded, "It will have to be done. It is the only way."

"Surely we can conduct a scan of some sort, perhaps a..." she slowly stopped her protest as his stare hardened. She sighed in defeat and began typing away at the motherboard.

While the assistant scientists cut the energy from the Robot, slowly, the hand of the machine curled it's fingers, making a fist with both of its hands. They watched in disbelief from the viewing glass, as slowly, the robot lifted its metallic head, gazing emptily at the Ponies that watched in awe.

"Professor!" They called, and immediately he joined them, staring in disbelief at his creation that looked back at him. Tara joined him, bringing with her a lap top, "Here! Its not that we overpowered the circuitry, we simply reduced the energy flow too soon which stalled the battery!"

The robot stood tall, its eyes flashing yellow while the Neon components of its body steadily glowed a bright orange.

"By the gods…" Slowly, a smile spread across his face, "We have done it… By god, we have finally done it…"

"Professor Night Light." Two Stallions dressed in black stood in the viewing room doorway, their eyes covered by black sunglasses, manes cut short to where the stood like a roman soldier helmet plume. They beckoned for him to come with them. Night Light and Tara both exchanged quizzical glances, but they followed the two into Night Light's personal office. There they set up a film player, plugging in a flash drive and pressed the play button on the player. It lighted up, casting its footage on the ivory wall. What they saw horrified them. A city, well, what once was a city was shown in utter ruins. Smoke billowed from areas that were just recently blazing infernos, the sky had turned gray from the smoke despite this city being on the permanently sunny part of the world.

"What?" He sat up from his chair, wishing that his eyes were simply playing tricks on him.

"This is Manehattan... We received this message moments after the activation of Evangelion."

"What is the cause of this!?" He feared the worst, if it was a second Angel Attack, then the world had the absolute worst to look forward too.

"We've received information that it was a second Angel attack. Officials have dubbed this the 'Second Impact."

He turned to face them, "What about the foot soldier robots we built there? They should have halted them..."

"They hardly lasted a minute..."

"The three pilots?"

"All dead..."

"What has caused this Second Impact?" he questioned them, knowing they had to have some sort of knowledge of this abrupt Resurrection.

They gave no answer, however, the stallion with a Dark Blue coat pursing his lips for a few moments. He was hiding something.

"Damn it!" He brought his hooves down onto the table. Tara rested her paw on his shoulder as he pressed the sides of his head.

"Our most advanced means of defense next to Evangelion gone." He stood from where he sat, "Now! Ready Eva-01 for attack! We must intercept the enemy before it comes here!"

Tara pondered aloud, "What is drawing them here? Could it be the tree of harmony?"

"No..." He brought his hooves, "They must be after the Eva..."

"But how would they know of its existence?" She waited for him to respond. His expression stayed solid, his hooves together.

"There is no time to explain. Deploy Shining Armor in Eva Unit-01." He walked to the viewing room, his eyes dancing over his creation. "Eva one is armed with our most advanced missile systems. The ones at Manehattan are like fire crackers compared to the ones Eva is armed with."

"Shining armor..." he thought to himself, "It's time for you to shine, my son, be careful."

He pulled the rubber plug suit over his head, pressing the switch that compressed the suit over his body. He took a deep breath and sighed, thinking over the countless virtual training he had endured since the completion of this base. He had to admit, he was terrified, but he also longed for revenge. A year prior he watched as his men, the soldiers whom he fought along side with since he was a colt perish in the blink of an eye. A Crucifix shaped ray and razor edged tendril was all it took to make short work of all his battalions. Even the Elite Unicorn Guardsmen with there magic blasts did little more than pester the titans. And his wife. Cadence, she too saved him. She saved him from what was supposed to be his death. Not her's. There were no remains for him to hold. She was incinerated as she pushed him aside, dying alongside the Royal Guard in the Crucifix blast. She didn't have time to summon a force field. She was lucky enough just to save him. Even though he wished she hadn't. Part of him wishes that he would have just died there and not have to endure the pain.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door slid open, and in stepped his sister, Twilight. She had a look of worry plastered onto her face. Trotting over to where he sat, she wrapped her forelegs around him.

"Hey..."

"This is it..." He did not make eye contact with her.

"You're shaking."

He shook his head, "No, I mean yeah i know I am, I'm just..."

"This nervousness isn't going to help you..." She laid her hoof onto his shoulder.

"I know, I believe in dad and what he's doing with Evangelion... I'm gonna get revenge for them…" There was a long pause, "You haven't been the same."

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet, just, distant from me, until now."

She lowered her gaze to the marble white floor, "I miss them." she huffed, "All of them!"

He placed a hoof on her mouth, "Please, don't cry, not at a time like this..." Twilight looked into his eyes. She could finally see for herself the spark, the light that was once in his eyes that made him who he was, that made him her brother, was gone.

Twilight nodded, the death of her friends and mentor, even her sister in law were more than she could take. Shining Armor was now the only one whom she felt she could open up to. She still stayed with her friends, but still, some part of her died along with everyone else.

"Shining Armor, report to the Eva docking area, Shining Armor.

"The Angel will make contact with the base in twenty minutes! Preparing all back up defenses "

"You must go. I believe you can do it. Cadence is with you, remember that..."

"Thanks, Twilight..."" They embraced for what they felt would be their last time. They hesitantly let go of one another, Shining slowly trotting from the changing room. Twilight stood in the doorway and watched him depart.

"Please be careful."

Slowly he climbed down the ladder that ended just above a pilot seat stood, the controls on the inside glowing with white light. When he took his seat, the ladder retracted, and the hatch above closed. The entry was different than what he had virtually trained for, however, the controls were the same. And to him that's all that mattered. He took deep breaths and tapped his hooves on the arm rest, trying to keep his nervousness to a minimum.

"Moving Eva-01 to launch site!" Announced an Ivory white Mare who wore an off white lab coat. A large scar stretched the length of the right side her face, stopping just beneath her blue eyes. Her purple mane was slightly disheveled from the strenuous, fast paced preparations made for the robot's launch. Eva-01 was locked to the wall where lateral grooves were made, their purpose to transport the robot to the surface. Shining Armor took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He shouldn't be afraid. To be afraid would be to doubt his Father's hard work. His fallen brethren would be turning in their graves if they saw him feeling the slight bit of cowardice. Or would they? They saw for themselves a monster that could wipe out a battalion in a seconds worth of time, how would Evangelion size up to that? Would they understand his fear... He WAS afraid. And horribly so.

"Launch way is all clear..." Tara announced to the Ivory mare.

"Evangelion, launch!"

The robot raced up the launch way, the chamber at the top opening. Evangelion rose to the surface, its yellow eyes flashing as the Angel slowly advanced forwards, stopping in its tracks to observe the robot that stood before him. The constant morning light shined on the Mecha's silver armor, the neon orange components on its head, shoulders, ankles, legs and arms mingled with the sun's orange morning glow.

The Angel shrieked in surprise, taking a few steps back. Now Shining could see this monster. It's body was black asides from the white carapace armor that covered it's chest and shoulders. It's eyeless "face" that looked like Medieval plague mask, it's ruby eyes glowing in the dim light. It's arms were tendrils that were barbed on the ends, it's feet had no nails, toes, or visible joints, they barely even touched the ground, making the angel seem like it was levitating. On it's side, purple blood streamed out of a small injury, a wound sustained from its previous scuffle in Manehattan.

"It's..." before he could finish, he heard his Father over the speaker.

"Shining, destroy the Angel immediately, there is a three minute time limit to do so!"

He leaned forward and pushed the controls forward, "Got it!" With the press of a button, Evangelion hunched forward, deploying it's firepower upon the angel. The missiles made contact with it's armor like hide, explosions blossoming on every visible surface of the beast. A high pitched squeal rang through the city as the Angel was put through a seemingly endless onslaught. Shining gritted his teeth as the cockpit shook, memories of how his fellow guardsmen were so savagely killed by these monsters. Now it was their turn, he would bring an end to-

The face of the angel came right up to Eva-01. Shining lost his composure and failed to realize that the exploding missiles had gotten closer and closer along with his enemy. Everyone at the base felt their stomachs grow heavy from the fact that this beast had been casually making its way closer to him despite the unrelenting missile attack. The Angel attempted to strike the robot, however, Shining caught hold of the appendage, using all the power it could muster to twist and break the appendage, invoking a shrill squeal of pain from the Angel. Eva kicked the beast in the chest, sending it flying back hundreds of meters.

"If Shining can keep that up, perhaps we can send the Angel in retreat." Night Light observed.

"Just make it retreat?" Tara commented in disbelief, "You mean?"

"Yes..." Night Light closed his eyes, "Shining Armor cannot win. We have underestimated the potential of the Angel. All we can do is hope he can fend off this thing for now and buy us time to complete the Prototype's successor."

"Prototype? Successor? Just what are you talking about!?" Tara shouted, "What have you been keeping a secret? You've sent Shining Armor to his own death when you knew Evangelion didn't stand a chance!?"

"We had worked on a Successor before the prototype was complete. We were able to improve upon Eva-01 as soon as we had gotten halfway through the prototype's completion. However, using it for battle would have been far too risky, as we yet can only understand the prototype's power."

She furrowed her brows, "What is so different?"

"The successor is part machine, and part living thing."

Tara glared at him angrily, "But why not stop the prototype and complete the successor if you knew you could, especially if it's that much stronger?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "It was too risky. We were yet to understand the strength of the prototype, to create something with power greater than even the unknown would have been far too dangerous. We are here to create weapons, not gods."

"But Shining Armor will be...!"

"I told you I had underestimated the Angel!" He retorted, "None of us knew about it's potential till now..." His eyes began to water, "But yes, I did send him to his potential death... Because I was blinded by my own pride. I should have known better, but pride, it got the best of me. Of all of us. And now I will pay for it. But this cost, this cost that one can not bare..." he slammed his hooves on the dashboard as he watched Evangelion tussle with the Angel, "Who could ever bare it!?"

With an earth crushing slap of the Angel's tendril like arm, Eva 01 was sent flying back to the streets below. To his horror, Shining watched as the Angel towered over him, it's ivory carapace that adorned it's upper body shining in the dim sunlight. Shining screamed in frustration as the robot leaned its head back and released a loud yet muffled metallic roar, its mouth bounded by the armor. The machine gave a roar of its own, charging the Angel great speed. However, right when Shining was in reaching distance of the Angel, a yellow, outlined force field materialized between the two. Evangelion stepped back, pushing it's palm against the energy wall as Shining tested it's strength.

Night Light's eyes went wide with horror, "No, if Shining cannot penetrate that force field then we have lost all hope of driving it back… My son..."

Tara observed the energy field, "Just like when they used the elements... If it's not magic, what is it?"

Shining screamed as Eva'01's fists ineffectively crashed against the force field of his foe, in retaliation, the tendril of the Angel shot forward, skewering the Evangelion and impaling him into a skyscraper. The cockpit turned red and "WARNING" flashed overhead.

"Damn it..." Shining cursed, his Eva grabbing hold of the appendage, using all of its power to try and pull it out of him as black fluid seeped from the wound. The Angel shrieked as its back busted open, more tendrils freeing themselves that impaled the Eva's arms, legs, and chest. The left clawed hand grasped the head of Eva-01, tugging with all its might. The other tendrils impaled Evangelion over and over, tearing wires and metal components savagely from its body. Green and black artificial blood sprayed from its horrifying wounds as the Angel slowly tortured the robot, disemboweling it for the sake of amusement.

"No!" He shouted, "I've lost all my fellow guards to these things, I won't just leave Evangelion to die just like they did!" He jammed the controls forward over and over, "Move, Evangelion, move, stand up-Ah!" The screen went to static as the head of the robot was savagely torn from its body, the metal spinal cord fraying before snapping, black fluid spraying from where its head used to be, coating the Angel in artificial blood. It shrieked as it crushed the head of Eva unit 1, crimson mixing with the black fluids as Shining's screams died down from the intercom. Everyone in the control room were silent, Tara hunched forward as she held back the bile that built up in her throat.

Twilight listened, her eyes wide with horror. As the satellite image came back to view, the sight of the mangled Eva's remains jerked tears from her eyes, however, the crushed control center, the head of the machine lay crumpled on the ground. The last thing she saw was the foot of the monster crush its metallic build, painting the street with green fluid and black blood.

She tried to find the words as she shook, her blood running cold as a part of her mind snapped. This had to be a dream, all of this, this wasn't real. No, none of it. That was his blood, those were his screams. His screams of anguish, defeat, sorrow, anger all combined into one. This wasn't a defeat, this was a murder of the worst kind. She had witnessed the death of her brother, killed so cruel by these, these demons. As a lone tear streamed down her cheek, she finally broke free from the trance of sheer horror.

"SHINING ARMOR!"

She quickly looked to her Father who now stood on the ledge, Pistol in his right hoof. Tears streamed down his face, a glow of incomprehensible grief shined in his sad eyes. He slowly raised the gun to his temple. When his daughter made eye contact with him, Twilight's face grew pale as he mouthed to her, "Goodbye." He closed his eyes as his horn illuminated the trigger.

There was the cracking of the gun, followed by his blood painting the nearby wall. He slumped back onto the railing, falling hundreds of feet to the ground below. There was a sickening thud as his body hit the floor. The screams of workers could be heard reverberating from below, followed by the sound of a medic cart arriving. She watched as they lifted his ruined corpse from the floor, his head had splattered from the impact, leaving fragments of skull and brain matter scattered on the floor.

Her world ultimately stopped, her heartbeat reverberated in her ears. She had grown unaware of the contraction's she felt in her gut. Twilight felt dizzy, hunching over and emptying her stomach onto the floor. She vomited until all that came was yellow bile, pooling in front of her in a crude pile of food and stomach acid. She slumped to her side as the world around her became a blur. The last she saw was Rarity begging her to stay with them, her best fiend repeatedly nudging her side. Within a few moments, Twilight's world went black, growing deaf to Rarity's pleas.

It was the most tranquil she had been for a long time.

Ending theme: Beautiful world ( watch?v=mZuMj4aKJeg)


End file.
